


The Weekend

by Merryandrew



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: A Gift For A Dear Friend, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, God this ship needs more fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson mentioned - Freeform, talia al ghul mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryandrew/pseuds/Merryandrew
Summary: Bruce finally decides to meet his soon-to-be son in law.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Roman Sionis & Bruce Wayne, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 48





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Big Roman (Hammocker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/gifts).



> this work is a gift for a dear friend! I couldn't wait to surprise her!  
> I hope you like it dear, wishing you a lovely weekend.

“You just worry too much! Told you I’ll be OK!”

Jason smiled when he heard other man’s protesting voice on the other side of the line. He could imagine his frustrated face, he was trying to disagree.

“Like last month_”

Jason cut him before he could continue any further 

“Last month? Oh c’mon! That was just a mistake! I got distracted and_”

“You were about to break two ribs of yours!” 

Jason moved his body in the air and landed like a cat on the next rooftop. Dick who was moving on his nearby, stopped. His hand moved to his comm link , turned his face to Jason “Red Hood”

Jason tried to end their conversation on the phone. He knew well when he got home ,he’d deal with an angry Roman, would listening to his fuss over what a bad boy Jason is and for God’s sake he should listen to Roman for at least once. He also knew he probably will be punished for cutting Roman in the middle of his long lecture but he had to.

Roman was still talking when Jason cut him again  
“Babe, I should go now, duty is calling”  
Roman’s voice was disappointed, he sighed “be careful, my boy” and that was the last thing Jason heard before he hung up.

“Roman?” Dick questioned with a soft smile on his face. Jason huffed out “uh yeah..he worries too much when I’m on patrol”  
Dick nodded “I understand him, I have hard time, sometimes, when Slade is out of the city on a mission. I get really concerned”  
Jason rolled his eyes and smiled back. Batman’s voice emissioned from their comm links, startled them both “Nightwing, Red Hood. I wanted you to cover eastern side of the city”  
Dick pushed green button on his comm “Nightwing here, everywhere is safe and sound. We are heading home now”

When two brothers arrived home, Batman, Red robin and Robin were waiting for them. Bruce was yelling on Damian again “when I say ‘stay back’ means you should stay back! It’s like I’m talking to a wall!”  
Damian huffed and shrugged, turned his head slightly when his eyes caught Dick, entered the Bat cave, he ran to him.  
Tim stretched a bit to relax his muscles before pulling the chair in front of the Bat computer back just to drop himself on it. His long fingers were dancing on the key board as he typed.

“I’m ready to give my everything just to find out what’s going on between Bane and two-face here..if I could just..find a connection here.”

Dick shrugged. His eyes were locked on the blue screen “maybe all these explosions in the city were just for distracting us? like..so we can’t get their real intention here, who knows?”

Damian, arms crossed in front of his chest, a deep frown on his face. was looking at the monitor.

“tt, we can just break in those morons’ safe houses to make them talk. I can tortu_” he stopped when Dick started talking.

“Damian, you know it’s not how we work so drop it” 

Alfred called little Robin from distance. A tray in his hands with some Damian’s favorite home-made sandwiches 

Tim pulled a thoughtful expression before his fingers slipped again on keys  
“I’ll send a copy of what we found tonight for Oracle. Guess she’s the only one who can help me here..”

Dick looked at Jason above his shoulder who was typing on his phone, smiling. Without even looking away from his phone screen he talked to Dick “it’s Roman. Wants to know if we arrived well. He wants to send a car to pick me up” there was still a ridiculous, happy smile on his face that Dick thought it’s cute.

Jason, a boy that you couldn't be around him more than one minute but when he was with Roman, they’d made a very lovely couple.  
Dick suddenly felt how much he missed Slade himself.

Jason slid his phone in his jeans’ back pocket as Tim’s voice asked “will you be back for this weekend?”  
His back was facing monitor, turning around in his chair to his brothers.  
One of Jason’s hand moved to comb fingers through his white streaks, pushing them back out of his face. He shrugged “I don’t know. Roman’s planned for our weekend and I really enjoy our weekend. We stay in our bed till noon then he makes lunch for both of us..”  
Surely Roman had chefs if he wanted to, but ‘making food on every weekend’ was something that they both liked. It was entertaining and He was even more than happy to make Jason new foods on his free times.

Jason laughed “how about I invite you over for lunch?”

Tim smiled “that sounds really good but I’m too busy this weekend, working on this case also Talia is going to see her father this weekend. She’s back in the town from her mission in Tibet”  
“bet it’s going to be a hell weekend for you” Jason said.

Tim answered “well.. she’s going to meet Ra’s, I don’t think that something terrible may happen so” Tim looked at Damian who was talking loudly to Alfred about their patrol. he turned to computer again. “I think Damian also will want to see his mother”

No doubt Damian knew his mother will be in the town soon. One of the reasons why Jason thought ‘being in relationship with Ra’s Al Ghul family’ was a real trouble but it seemed Tim could go along well with all Al Ghul family members.

Jason turned to Dick, “what about you, Goldie boy?”

“Slade will be home this weekend and if I get some luck, I can convince him to take a short vacation near the lake, just because I think he needs it”

Tim commented “how about you invite Bruce over??”

Jason laughed “what?!”

“Don’t even think about it! He didn't like the idea of me sleeping with Black Mask at first then you expect him to accept my invitation_”

“I honestly think that’s a good idea”  
Bruce’s voice came from somewhere behind Jason. Drew their attention to himself. He stepped toward them till he stood beside Jason

“A good excuse to meet the person you are..” he paused before he added “dating”

Dick folded his arms, whispered to Tim “I can say Alfred put this idea in his mind” Tim could hardly hide his grin.  
Jason was confused, tried to find something to say “uh…yeah! Think Roman will be happy to hear it”

Bruce gave him a smile “so until this weekend”

.

“This weekend!!” Jason shouted at his reflection in the luxury bathroom’s mirror. Faucet was still open. He placed his brush in a big mug near Roman’s one, rinsed his mouth before grabbed a fluffy towel to dry his face. Mumbled “just wait till Roman hears it..God”

He left bathroom to find Roman, sitting in their bed, waiting for him. He was leaning on headboard busy reading a book but when Jason stepped closer, he raised his head to look at him.

“A problem in the bathroom?”

Jason didn't answer him just shook his head ‘no’ he huffed some rebellious streaks out of his face, shed his pajama clothes and crawled to Roman on their soft bed sheets. 

Other man placed his book on the bedside table then opened his arms invitely for Jason to take place between them. Jason buried his face in Roman’s neck. Wrapped an arm around his wide chest as he tried to snuggle closer to him. They laid comfortably, Roman pulled blanket on both of them.

One hand moved to play with Jason’s hair. Roman, gently, put his other hand around the little boy who nestled in his arms to pressed him to his body. It’d gotten really hot, tangling together like this under blanket but they didn't complain it.

Jason kissed his neck and decided ‘tell him now’

“Hey Roman?”

“Hmm?” deep voice sent vibration through his chest, Jason smiled to himself before placed his left cheek on his chest, right above his heart.

“Don’t you want to ask me how was patrol tonight?”

The answer was quick behind “thought you told me everything about it on the dinner without me asking you?”  
Jason laughed “yeah well, you know..”  
His breath caught in his chest for a moment “Bruce..is going to meet us for lunch” he added nervously “this weekend” 

There was silence for a while then Roman’s hand started petting his hair again.

“So?” 

“So..” Roman heaved a sigh “that’s good...let’s see what will happen”  
Jason raised his head from Roman’s neck to give him a grin. Pushed himself up to peck on his jawline, lips hesitated there before he pulled back. He really didn’t know what he expected from Roman but he’s Roman anyway, he sure knew what he was doing.

On the other hand Jason was happy Bruce is going to finally meet Roman as Jason’s date.

The following days passed unbelievably fast and finally ‘the weekend’ came around.

Jason opened his eyes slowly. The ray of sunshine found their way through thin curtains of their bedroom’s window, shining their room. Jason could guess it’s only 9 in morning.

He rolled over, drowsily reached a hand out to touch Roman but he noticed the bed is empty. He blinked, today is the weekend! Why he isn't in the bed then he remembered, inviting Bruce over for a friendly lunch. He groaned. So probably he’d find Roman in the kitchen, making lunch

But not yet, he decided. Pulled himself on the sheets to lay his face on Roman’s pillow. He thought maybe it’s OK if he just slept a bit more so..? But then he changed his decision. 

He took a quick shower wrapped himself in his red, fluffy robe tightly. Hated this after a pleasant warm shower to cold air irritate his still damp skin.  
However Roman’s penthouse had an air conditioner which meant the air in the suite was always on Jason’s liking.  
Padded to their shared room to pick a grey t-shirt with sweatpants before he left the bedroom to find his boyfriend.

When Jason entered their kitchen, Roman was cooking.  
“Morning babe” the answer was ‘hmm’ from Roman. No surprise  
Apparently he was caught up on making food, on the table there was a breakfast dish, ready for Jason. Burrito and eggs with orange juice  
He started eating as Roman poured him coffee.

Jason found a moment to take a glimpse of his outfit, normal clothes like every day, white button up shirt, his cotton pants and a simple apron! Jason didn't have any idea why he bought Roman an apron at the first place but it was cute in a weird way, endearing even. He wore it because he didn't want any stain on his clothes.

Roman leaned to place his coffee in front of him, Jason simply kissed his cheek, like always, roman tensed. But didn't pull away waited for Jason to pull away first.

“What do you want to make today?” Jason asked as he stuffed a piece of omelet in his mouth.  
“We have a special guest today so I’m going to prepare a special recipe. I was thinking maybe you can help me too?”

He turned to oven “in making dessert”

Jason grinned “dessert? Of course!” working with Roman in their kitchen was always pleasant

“I want you to not make a mess like last time”

“Last time?! I_”

“You ended up with cake cream in your hair and all over your clothes”

Jason’s grin faded “that was my first time!” finished breakfast, he got up to put dishes in sink. Roman followed him with his eyes as he crossed the kitchen to refrigerator, Jason caught his gaze, swayed his hips as he grabbed some eggs and a bottle of milk and placed them on the counter.

“You look cute in an apron” Jason commented with a smile drawing on his lips as he turned to face Roman. Roman said nothing in answer, went to boiling pot on the oven to check it.

Maybe it was wrong but Jason thought Roman was a bit nervous. Normally Roman would scoff or tease him in turn.  
Roman being nervous!? Maybe Jason should have asked first if Roman is fine with inviting Bruce. Jason pushed that thought to the back of his mind, if there was any problem Roman’d tell him.

He ignored Jason who stayed behind him to hug him.

“You left me alone this morning ... I thought we were about to start our day like always before we leave our bed” he gave a mischievous smile on Roman’s shoulder to him

Roman moved, stretched his arm to take oil from a shelf on the left side of the oven “maybe after this little meeting you arranged with your father, we can give it a think. Now..”

Without even he looked back at Jason who was pouting, he ordered “give me that peppermint dish, boy.” 

Jason laughed. Left a kiss between Roman’s shoulder blades before turned to grip that dish Roman wanted, one arm stayed around Roman’s waist.

“Here you are, boss!” he placed that dish on the oven where Roman could reach for it easily and when he did, Jason stroked his bare wrist, giggled as he rubbed his cheek on the side of Roman’s neck. He played with apron’s knot on Roman’s waist then snaked arms around him. Roman grunted, like he was disappointed and Jason could feel he rolled his eyes without even looking at his face 

“You want to stay over there acting needy or you want to make that damn dessert?”

Jason laughed again, airy and playful. That was his Roman. He liked moments like this, teasing Roman. Though he should get dessert ready, so he peeled himself from his lover. He was about to make pies for dessert, Roman’s favorite. Though he never said it, but Jason knew he likes it especially when it’s Jason who bakes it. 

.

Everything went well. Bruce showed up on time in front of Roman’s penthouse’s door, dressed in his formal suit.  
He asked Jason days ago to message him their location. Jason didn't have a problem if they moved to live in Sionis’ mansion but it was for Roman, he didn't like to be close to anything that reminded him of his parents. It seemed he wanted to run away from old memories of his bad parents. This and because of it was easier for Roman to be close to his work place, they chose to live in Roman’s penthouse in Janus cosmetic company for time being.

After formal greeting and shaking hands, Jason said with a warm smile “now let’s go having some food! I’m starving!”  
Bruce and Roman talked about business, then Bruce asked about their future plans.

“Ah, yes…future plans, it was good if I could take Jason on a vacation. I wanted him to ask you if you can clear his schedule for a while” Roman said.

“A vacation? He never talked about this to me”

Bruce sounded amused if nothing else. Both men turned to look at Jason who fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat near Roman. Somehow he saw it coming but it was just a simple plan! Roman wanted to take him on a travel though he never talked about it as a decisive plan. Also Jason forgot to ask Bruce with all hard tasks given to him, fighting crime. And Jason had a thought that he’s not Bruce’s employee, he could leave any time he want. No one could stop him from doing what he wanted. Bruce talked again before he could get some time to gather right words to say  
“Of course, Jason doesn't work for me and he can go on a vacation if he thinks he needs it” 

That was a ‘yes’. Jason knew well if Roman wanted to take him away from his work, he could, without asking Bruce. Though it was nice to see Roman wanted approval from Bruce as his father. They were dating, but their relationship wasn't still official 

lunch was nice. dessert followed lunch, apple pie with ice cream. They even had some fruits with it too. At last, they ended this hospitality in the living room.

Dim lights and sun’s last shiny rays brighted the room, they took a seat on the couch. Jason sat with Roman and laid his head on his shoulder, let his eyes closed for a moment. Fingers curled around Roman’s free hand. He was holding a glass of wine with his other one. Bruce himself was sitting on a plushy sofa, nursing his sweet wine glass while looking outside of the window. A landscape of Gotham. 

Roman turned his head to press his face in Jason’s hair. Like a kiss. Jason smiled. He could feel hard, rough material of the mask on his face on his scalp.

Everything looked so tender and soft before Bruce broke it “I think maybe it isn't appropriate for ‘hurt him then I’ll break you’ talk”

Bruce looked at the couple with a soft smile “since you two are dating for a while and seems Jason is happy when he is with you”

He shifted in his chair, paused as he twirled his wine in the glass, like he was looking for words to say.

Jason looked up at Roman, his attention was now on Bruce as he said “even more happy than before”

The hand that was holding Jason’s, squeezed his hand gently. Roman’s thumb stroked the back of Jason’s hand.  
Bruce closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, leaned in his chair and put his half-empty glass on a table beside the sofa before he kept on. His voice soft  
“Jason is my son and I care about him. I want to see him always happy. Like all parents, I want him to live with someone who deserves him, who sees him like how he is..”

“You’re not a good man Roman. And certainly not my first choice for Jason if I could decide it myself, but Jason chose you as his partner.. and I respect his choice”

Hearing these words from Bruce caught Jason with surprise. He expected Bruce to threat Roman by saying ‘I don’t want to see you anywhere near my SON’ his imagination wasn't like this! Beside him, Roman moved. He wanted to say something but Bruce continued “Jason always talks about you, Roman. Like you are the only one in this world that he cares about. I don’t know what he sees in you that makes you this special for him”  
It was Roman’s turn to be surprised.

Bruce added “I don’t want you to be a good man but can you promise me? That you never do things that may hurt him. I know you love Jason as much as we love him” that soft smile maintained on Bruce’s lips.

Jason was speechless. Roman’s arm found its way round his shoulders to pull him closer to his body. Jason could feel his steady, calm breath. Jason shuddered a bit. He placed his now free hand on Roman’s thigh as he was looking at Bruce, returning his smile 

Roman spoke up, his voice strong but calm “I don’t need to prove myself to you”

Jason curled his hand on Roman’s thigh into a fist, wrinkling nice fabric. He wanted to warn Roman, he was about to ruin all of this peaceful situation by setting another struggle between Bruce and himself. Their day went good and he thought he should thank Roman for that, at least he didn't explode when Bruce was talking about how much Jason matters to him, didn't complain over what a bad parent Bruce is, like how he always did when they were alone together. 

Though they never talked about this, just because Jason didn't want to bring that subject up again, but Roman still couldn't forgive Bruce for leaving Jason in that lunatic’s hands..

His voice cut in again,

“But I can promise you I’ll do everything for Jason to living his good life. I always want the best for Jason, boy deserves the best”

He turned to look at Roman. Jason loved this man, suddenly a desire to pull him down for a kiss flashed in his chest

.

Late that night, two lovers were tangling together in the bed, lying on their sides.  
They hadn't talked about ‘the lunch’ after Bruce left.

Jason curled closer to Roman, burying his face in the older man’s chest while Roman patted his side. His hand roamed on Jason body. Only stopped on his head to give the boy’s head a light pet.

“Everything went like how you expected, Tesoro?”

Roman said in low voice. ‘Talking aloud’ would shatter the pacific space they shared together like a fragile glass.

Jason grinned to himself “was better than what I expected.” One of his hands moved to Roman’s pectoral muscle, finger tracing shapes on the larger man’s skin absently 

Roman hummed in acknowledge. Time passed around them in silence as Roman, petting Jason. Jason giggled “we are lucky though. It could be worse if Dick was willing to come around too. Slade’d mock your cooking till tomorrow!” Roman growled 

“You forgot last time he wanted to take us all on camping. He burnt the half of the chickens”

Jason laughed “you old man! You were responsible for it too! Dick just left you two for a second then you started rumbling_”

“That wasn't rumbling, just guidance. Veteran didn't know how to grill the outer layers” 

Roman chuckled as Jason went on about that was one of their good memories. He pulled Jason closer to nuzzle his hair. Jason smiled, clung tighter to him

Didn't matter if his family thought Roman wasn't good enough for him, he’s the only one that Jason loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read! my first language isn't English so please forgive my mistakes in grammar.


End file.
